All My Life
by One Great Mind
Summary: Due to life's cruelty, Ana had no choice but to sign up in a secret website where college girls were paid for sex. Then, a cold lonely Christian became a customer and decided to take her as a sexual partner. But what they never expected was a love so deep, it consumed both of them. It was a love against all odds, a love they will fight for all their lives. AU. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Christian**

I woke up hearing the familiar tapping in my window. I lazily sat up from my bed and wore the boxers sprawling on the floor. My hand scratched my eyes before I headed to the kitchen to grab a mug of hot coffee. I checked the alarm clock and it wasn't even 6:00 in the morning yet.

I lived alone in a bachelor's pad. Gail, my housekeeper comes by every week to clean it for me. Every corner didn't have any dust. The Minimalist design of the place emphasized the black and white motif. It had manliness that blended well with class. I honestly didn't care. You can color it pink or rainbows or unicorns, I won't care. As long as I wouldn't live with my parents anymore then that's fine.

I stood by the window sipping the hot coffee from my mug. The rain poured heavily outside and it made the view foggy. Despite the raindrops sprinkling violently against the glass wall, I could still see a little bit of my reflection: lonely, angry, and empty.

I took the last sip until my mug was finally empty. I placed it on the sink where Gail would clean it up on Saturday. I knew I should clean it but I needed to study. It's my last year in college and a few steps ago, I would graduate.

After skimming my notes and reading three chapters of the book, I threw it on the table and decided to take a shower. That's how my life is. It is a routine of misery and endless loneliness.

That's the part that made me feel depressed too. Even in my college life, I couldn't make my own choice. If it were up to me, I wouldn't study business at all. I would have focused on my passion in life.

I turn the shower off and went to my walk-in closet to get dressed up for today's cold weather in school.

"It's cold, cuddle with me." The girl who I just slept with last night sleepily told me when I went back by my bed.

I ignored her.

"Cuddle me, please. Cuddle me," I ignored her once again. She must think that she's cute doing that but it didn't suit her. She's annoying. I buttoned my shirt and wore my neatly ironed navy blue coat.

"Cuddle yourself," I threw her clothes at her face before leaving. She could burn my place and I won't care. I didn't care my whole life.

Thirty minutes before my class started, I met up with Elliott inside a cheap pub. This asshole made such a stupid decision but that's not why I hated him. I hated him because although he was living very differently from the life he grew up in, he seemed to be so happy.

"I honestly don't know why we need to meet here. We could meet in a nice place," I told him. This place grossed me out.

"You know that Carrick and Grace have eyes everywhere."

"You don't think they have eyes here?"

"No, they don't. This pub is protected."

"How?"

Then the asshole burst out laughing. I laughed along with him. It was something about us brothers. We had our own understanding. We laughed out loud enough for the other customers to glare at us.

"Too early and you're drunk? No wonder why this country's going downhill," a drunkard said.

When our laughter gradually died down, I handed him my purpose here. It was a small white envelope that contained a cheque enough to support his family for a whole month.

"Thank you Bro," he said with so much sincerity. He needed this.

We have such fucked up parents. When Elliott entered college, he fell in love with Katherine who studied journalism. I knew he was serious about her because he introduced her to me. With her love for journalism, we immediately clicked as friends. We're cool.

Then, my parents knew about their relationship and made Elliott choose: the Grey empire or Kate. He chose the latter.

My parents were evil enough but I never thought they were that evil. Those fuckers cut off Elliott from school and they did the same with Kate. No school wanted to accept them. My parents must have thought that Elliott would obey them but he didn't. He ran away and lived with her instead.

It's been three years since it happened and now they live by but there were moments when they couldn't even eat. My parents still hoped he would leave Kate and his two-year old daughter to come back to us. I hated them even more when they would find out where Elliott worked and they would cause the business to get bankrupt.

It happened again. My brother's in search for another job again.

"Thanks again, Bro," he told me.

I gave him a smile before giving him a big unicorn stuffed toy. I said, "Give this to Ava. She deserves this."

"Bro," that's when he looked like he was about to cry. When it comes to my niece, he turns into this marshmallow.

"I know that she barely has toys, Elliott. I know you want to buy her a lot of toys. Don't worry. I will buy more for her." I loved that little girl. Ava deserved so much more.

My phone rang, telling me that I had a text message. I read it and cursed to myself. Such a shitty life, isn't it? Why can't these fucking girls understand that I only hang out with them because I needed to get off? I just needed a head.

 **From: Thelma**

 **What kind of person are you? I love you! You're just using me!**

 **From: Eliza**

 **Hey handsome, want to go out for a date? I kinda want to hang out with you when we're not having sex, you know?**

 **From: Pearl**

 **It was a great sex. Maybe next time we will make love and not sex?**

 **From: Bernice**

 **Cuddle yourself? That's all you can say to me?! Well, fuck you! Cuddle yourself! You are going to crawl back to me and beg for my love!**

"What's wrong, Bro?" Elliott asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Well, I need to go now. Thank you so much for your help. If it weren't for you, we would go very hungry by now. And, Ava will appreciate her unicorn."

"You don't have to thank me," I told him. We parted ways when I pulled him in and patted him on his back.

Two days later, I realized what I should do to avoid being involved with dramatic girls. It may be something like I stooping low but why don't I give it a try? The hell, how would my parents know? If my parents knew then so what? Why would I care about a whore?

I was inside the old unused janitor's closet and in front of me was the I.T. guy of this university. Most students thought it's just a rumor but this secret's actually true. This I.T. guy's a pimp. He had this secret website containing profile of students who get paid for sex.

River Intersect University was a highly prestigious school. 70% of students were born in a very privileged family. But no one could deny that the family which I shamefully belong in was on the very top of the list. On the other hand, 30% here came from scholarships and rumor has it most girls that belong in that minority are the ones in this website.

"What brings you here, Grey? Couldn't you get any girl you want?" The fucker mocked.

"That's the problem. I could get them but they don't know that I don't want them. I just need them for a night and that's it."

"Whoa then you should get an RIU Lady! River Intercourse! Woo-hoo!"

Dean disgusted me. He was supposed to be here to just fix computers and do some technical repair, but he clearly did way beyond that. The site he made was called .com.

At the back of my mind, I thought of how bad this was. I shouldn't be supporting a business like this. But what's my life for anyway? I wasn't free. My life's not mine at all. I will just enjoy sex as I want it. Anytime. Anywhere. With a girl who won't ask for more.

He handed me his tablet and I scrolled through the list. There were pictures and a little bit of information. Just the basic ones: name, age, and birthdate. He said that the rate with the girl could be discussed just as long as I get to pay him $3,000 cash. That's like a coin for me so it's not a big deal.

Then, I stopped scrolling when I saw her.

Her eyes were so blue and they pull you in so deep. There was a magnetic thrust in the way her eyes appeared on screen. Her long brown hair wasn't combed neatly but it was the reason why my fingers desired to run through them. I already imagined how my fingers would feel against them.

I imagined her underneath me whimpering as I push and pull. I envisioned her taking me in cowgirl position. I imagined her mouth taking my manhood completely up until they reach the back of her throat. Just one look at her, I wanted her.

Then, there was this other side of me that saw the glimmer of fear that failed to hide inside her eyes. I could sense nervousness, uncertainty, and maybe even anxiety. Just by the thought of that I wanted to protect her.

ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE

18 YEARS OLD

FEBRUARY 23, 1992

Without hesitations, I told him, "I take her. I take Anastasia Steele."

Dean said, "Good choice."

 **Hello guys! Welcome to my new story. I know that Somewhere in the Middle just finished but this thought just kept playing inside my head. This Christian is someone I am getting so attached to.**

 **I will answer all questions now.**

 **Yes, there will be Ana's POV**

 **Yes, there will be HEA**

 **This is Rated M for theme, language, and sexual content.**

 **I hope you will like this, guys.**

 **I will update whenever I have the time but mostly once or twice a week. I have so much work to do.**

 **But writing is something I always give time to.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Thank you.**

 **Margo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Anastasia**

 _Anastasia Rose Steele, M.D._

That's what I write down every time life goes downwards. It always does.

Ever since I was little, I have always wanted to be a doctor. My father, Ray shared that it was his ultimate dream to save lives while wearing a white laboratory coat. He wanted to help out the society for as much as he could. But the funny thing about the world was that whoever had a generous heart was deprived of wealth while those who had wealth were deprived of a generous heart.

Dad excelled in his science classes but he never got the chance to finish high school. My grandparents died in a car accident and four of his younger siblings needed somebody to take care of them. Dad took the job. He quit school, worked hard, and provided for his siblings.

His younger brothers and sisters were all successful now but they've forgotten Dad.

That's the part that hurt most.

River Intersection University was far from the school I wanted to take my Biology major in. Who would've thought that a scholarship would land me here?

But just because I had a scholarship, it didn't mean that I had a comfortable life. In fact, Dad stopped working because he would get body aches often. He didn't have a stable job anyway. I worked in a 24-hour convenience store and I often did the night shift. I barely slept at all. Then, the landlady of our apartment threated to make us leave so I used up my salary to pay it.

Now I didn't bring any dime with me.

My class finished and I got complimented for having the highest score in our quiz once again. I looked at my notebook where I scribbled my name as an official doctor and closed it. I put it inside my bag.

"Hey Ana, where you up to?" asked Jose Rodriguez, one of my few friends.

"Study in the library," I said.

"Have lunch with me. My treat," he said. It was an opportunity so I didn't say no.

We spent lunch together and we talked about the recent lesson from our Introduction to Biology class. That's what I liked about hanging out with him. We were under the same scholarship so we helped each other out with the lessons we couldn't comprehend enough.

"Thank you for the lunch, Jose," I told him shyly.

"That's my payment for the tutorial," he said.

When we said goodbye and I was headed to my next class, my phone rang and it was our landlady. What did she want? I already paid our rent yesterday.

"Hello?"

"Hey! You and your father are such a burden, aren't you? Your father knocked on my door and disturbed me! He's on the floor now, unconscious. Now don't get me wrong, I do feel bad but you got to stop being a burden to everybody here in this apartment."

I had no time to hate her. As soon as she told me that my father was unconscious, I ran and called 911 immediately. I was frantic. I was practically faster than the lightning. Everything was going bad. Tears ran down my cheeks as I took the subway. I was biting my fist so I wouldn't sob.

When I was by our block, I ran and ran until I saw the ambulance was already there and they brought my father to the stretcher. I introduced myself as his daughter and it was all a blur. The sirens deafened my ears, the blue and red lights blinded my eyes, and the voices of the respondents just made me feel like I'm lipreading.

The nurses calmed me down when I've reached the hospital. I was waiting and waiting and hoping that it would all be okay.

Mom died when I was fifteen. Dad did everything he could to provide for me. I was trying so hard to keep my scholarship despite my busy schedule. I was running out of money every time. And now? Life just pulled me down even further.

The doctor said, "Your father has cancer."

"Cancer?"

"I am sorry, Anastasia but your father has neuron cancer."

I couldn't hear anything. _Neuroblastoma_ was all I could think about. There was a certain heat beneath my chest and that fire was shown in the river that came out of my eyes. Dad was all I had. He always complained that his head ached so badly but I didn't know that it was this bad. I bawled. I did.

Then it sank into me, how could I afford the therapy? How could I afford his maintenance? How could I afford his medicine? How?

That's when I picked myself up and took my old phone from my bag. I contacted all my uncles and aunts but they told me that they couldn't help. One even accused that we just wanted money from them. Then, I tried to ask help from some of Dad's friends but they were poor like us. Who else was I supposed to turn to? The land lady? She doesn't even have sympathy when my father knocked on her door to ask for her help.

I was willing to do whatever it took to get my father treated.

I dialled Beth's phone number and erased the amount of dignity I have left.

A few hours passed by and my father was still unconscious in the hospital. I feared for his life. I was biting my nails, shaking my head, and pacing back and forth. I wanted him to get healed as soon as possible.

I've known that RUI Ladies was not a hoax. It was a legit website where female students sold themselves for sex. Beth was one of them and she wasn't ashamed of that. She said she would do anything to finish her college education. I promised myself I wouldn't resort to that kind of business to survive but it wasn't just me. This was my father's survival.

"Whoa, smarty pants gonna take off her pants?" Dean, the I.T. guy who pimp these schoolgirls eyed me from head to toe. He was licking his lips. That alone made me feel disgusted.

Beth was tougher when she said, "Get her on the website. She needs a job!"

"Whoever's going to get her is a lucky dude. Look at that hot body," he checked me out and I covered myself. I was trying not to cry. I felt like my dignity's being stomped on but I had no choice. I let them do that.

"Dean, stop with your shitty antics and get her on the list as soon as possible. Get her on the website," Beth snarled and Dean followed.

Then, that's when fear took the best of me. I was so scared at how Dean looked at me like a pervert. How scared would I be if a "client" would be stuck in a room with me?

But then I thought of my father and remembered that this was the only way.

I got a call from Dean after a day of registering. I was by Dad's hospital bed holding his hand. I kept on apologizing to Dad for this dirty business I was about to be a part of. I kissed his hand and promised that I would do anything for us to survive.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia? Hottie, you got a client."

"Yeah . . ." It wasn't something to be proud of.

"You're going to meet him up tonight in this fancy restaurant called Pietro's. Now I know you're a virgin but please don't disappoint me, alright? Show 'em your ass, girl. Show 'em what you got."

I felt insulted but I couldn't speak for myself. I was afraid he would cancel this appointment I have with a client. I just closed myself and felt the shame I had within. I held on to my father's hand as I received comments from him. He was able to tell that I was a virgin. I bet this client would too.

"Who is my client?" Most clients were students.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey," he said.

Then I was beyond shocked. My eyes went wide. I couldn't speak.

"Shocked, hottie? I was shocked too. That rick cockhead is a first-time client and he chose you. How lucky could you get? By statistics, he's the richest guy in school. So money for you! Bling bling!"

I took a deep breath at that. Everybody knew who Christian Grey was. Yes, I'm a college freshmen but he was totally a legend. Every girl wanted to be his girlfriend. Dean was right. He's the richest in school. His father owned the Grey Enterprises all across the world and his mother owned Trevelyan Corporation. Those were the top two companies that merged into a golden dynasty.

I closed my eyes and felt fear. Of course, I knew how "animalistic" he was in bed. I've overheard girls talking about how "big" he was and how "well" his performance went. He's very experienced and I knew he would want to have sex with me.

But wasn't this the point of the job? To do dirty things? To have sex?

It just saddened me how I was about to lose my virginity this way. I imagined it to be with a man I am so in love with and he to me. I didn't imagine it to be with Christian, the rich manwhore of River Intersection.

"So Ana, meet him tonight?"

I confirmed, "Yes".

 **Thank you for the reviews I've received.**

 **This is Ana's side and on the next chapter they will meet.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Margo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **ANASTASIA**

Pietro's didn't happen to be a fancy restaurant alone. Instead, it was a fancy restaurant located on the ground floor of Vida Luna, a five-star hotel. My footsteps felt heavy and my head kept low on the ground.

The guards opened the door and these beautiful women welcomed me with so much hospitality and respect. All I could ever do was smile at them. This made me feel so uncomfortable. Would they still respect me once they know my purpose here? I bet they won't.

What made me feel so uncomfortable and conscious was my dress. Beth let me borrow her green knee-length dress where no fabric covered my back. She told me that in order to get paid high tonight, I must look "sexy". But I have never been sexy at all.

I also felt small because a place like this wasn't my usual. This was too fancy. On top of that, this was a hotel and I already got a lump on my throat just by imagining what he would do to me tonight. I closed my eyes and tried to be brave. Of course, I knew I was failing.

Then, he was there. In the middle of the dim-lighted restaurant where the chandeliers illuminate and the fragrance of spring flowers spread over the place, he sat in a charcoal shaded suit and when his grey eyes met mine, I hesitated. I avoided his gaze. They screamed fire and I was scared because I was about to get burned tonight.

"Hello, Miss Steele. Sit down."

He commanded and I followed.

"Let me get this quick. I still want to check if you are clean so no sex for tonight, okay? You have a scheduled appointment for tomorrow at the doctor."

I didn't need that appointment. I never even kissed anyone. How could I have a disease? But, I also breathed a sigh of relief knowing that we won't be having sex tonight.

"We're just going to do some . . . _activities_ later," he said playfully with a smirk before sipping a glass of wine.

Then, I closed my eyes out of fear. I knew what he meant by _activities_. I really wanted to run away and ask Dean to remove me from the list but I think of my father and my little amount of strength in doing this indecent job was back.

"I ordered dinner already," he said.

Just at the moment, a waiter came with our orders. It was Italian pasta with bread crumbs and crème brulee was our dessert. Christian wasn't what I expected at all. He seemed to be formal and a gentleman. But at the back of my mind, I knew this must be all deception. He'll go hard on me tonight even though we will not do it.

I wasn't able to take lunch because I had no money. I just ate candy so I practically devoured the dinner. I knew that I was eating like a monster. Then I realized how embarrassing this was. I glanced at Christian and he was looking at me with a smirk. This was the first time I really looked at him.

I saw him in covers of business magazines and sometimes at school hallways, but I looked at him now and realized what the fuss was all about. His brows were thick and his eyes were piercing. They looked as if they were looking through your soul. He was undoubtedly sexy and handsome both at the same time.

Now he was smiling at me and somehow it reached his eyes. Why did it have an effect on me?

"Do you really eat that way?"

"No," I whispered.

He shook his head still laughing and grabbed the napkin to wipe something from the sides of my lips. I assumed the sauce spread all over.

We gazed at each other getting lost for a little while until he turned cold again, dropped the napkin, and continued eating.

He cleared his throat and it slightly pained me when he said, "I will still pay you tonight."

I felt his hands below the table. It reached my knee. I felt something, like a spark? I couldn't point it out. Yes, it felt mysterious and good but it wasn't right. It scared me to death. His hands trailed slowly all the way up and when I couldn't stand it anymore, I shoved his hand off.

That's when I looked into his eyes and they were bewildered and angry at the same time. He was mad. I knew I was up for trouble.

"Let's go now," his voice was controlled.

I followed him to the elevator of the hotel and my heartbeat raced so fast. My heart sped up and I swore it could kill me anytime. To make matters worse, I felt his smooth hand touch my back. It was trailing from the back of my neck all the way to the upper part of my butt. When he touched my skin, there's that electrifying feeling again. No matter how hard I stopped myself from feeling this certain amount of spark; I couldn't contain it any longer. I bit my lip and let him do what his hand was already doing.

Before we made to our floor, he grabbed my butt and squeezed it tightly.

Then, that's when I woke up again. I shouldn't be feeling this way. This man was paying me for sex. This man was disrespecting me. This man didn't care about me. He just cared about getting pleasured tonight.

He led me to a hotel room and it was luxurious. It was probably the most expensive of all rooms here. The lights were dim and the bed looked like heaven alone. I looked to my left and the bathroom was bigger than my apartment room with Dad. Then, there's an office table by the window side. The whole cityscape was visible through the window as we're on the top floor.

And then, I gasped.

All of a sudden, I was pressed against the wall. There was an ache and my eyes were so wide. He pressed his lips to mine and they were moving so fast. I couldn't even breathe. He reached out below my dress and pulled my panties down. He was kissing me on my neck while his hands ruined my hair. His fingers raked through them in the most violent way.

"I will fuck you. I will fuck you hard," he spoke with such desire that it scared me.

Then, he threw me on the bed. He took his clothes off and I saw him—all of him. I wasn't prepared. He was . . . huge. They were right. But I wasn't sure how to feel. I just felt like I wanted to leave. He positioned himself between my legs and said, "Oh I'm not going to fuck you with my dick tonight but you'll still get fucked."

Without any warning, he pushed his two fingers inside of me. I screamed out of pain and I hurried pushed it out of me. It hit me hard. Someone touched me there and I let him because of money. I couldn't control it any longer. Tears fell down like waterfalls and I climbed all the way up to the headboard. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried as I watched him staring at me in surprise and coldness.

"What the fuck? Are you a virgin?"

My silence meant yes.

"FUCK!" He cursed to himself.

He screamed words I couldn't understand any longer so I continued to cry.

I stooped so low. I have reached this point but I wasn't able to try. I didn't try hard enough for my father. Christian was so angry. He was practically lashing out over the phone with Dean. With the entire roller coaster ride and the disheartening events around me, I fell asleep.

And if it weren't for my Dad, I wouldn't have woken up.

 **CHRISTIAN**

I was sitting on the chair by the study table and it was already midnight. I wore a bathrobe and the room felt complete. I thought it was because of her.

She was asleep on the bed looking like an angel. Her green dress suited her perfectly but I knew she didn't like wearing it. From the moment she entered the restaurant, I knew she wanted to take it off.

If she was a virgin, then why was she a part of Dean's list? I shook my head at that. I observed her. She was different from what I expected. I expected a whore to be with me. I expected her to make advances even though we're in a public place. I expected her to get frustrated because we won't be having actual sex tonight.

This angel proved me wrong. That voice inside me said that she deserved better than this.

I stood up from my chair and walked towards her. She was sleeping soundly. My hands slowly touched her hair and I closed my eyes. This was wrong. She's supposed to be my whore. But why did I feel this way?

Why?

I was such a horrible person. I shook my head over and over again. I grabbed my phone instead.

"Taylor," I said as soon as somebody answered my call.

"Yes Sir?"

"Do a background check on Anastasia Rose Steele. ASAP."

"Copy"

Within an hour, I got it through the e-mail and I pitied her as soon as I found out. I glanced back at her sleeping form—her angelic features and the symphony of her yawns. I just thought again, "She doesn't deserve this."

 **ANASTASIA**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The bed felt like heaven. It was so soft. But as I remembered what happened last night, I immediately sat up. I looked around and Christian wasn't there. He must have left. So I stood up and found my panties on the floor. I put it on and fixed my hair.

But just when I was about to leave, Christian emerged from the bathroom wearing his suit from last night.

"Leaving already?" His voice was stoic.

I didn't say anything.

He walked past me and said, "You forgot your pay."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" His tone was sarcastic.

"But we didn't do anything last night," I said. In fact, it was horrible.

"Just take it," he insisted.

I swallowed my pride by getting the cheque from his hands. My eyes popped when I saw that it contained one thousand dollars. I breathed out and gave him a smile.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

I thought he was a monster. I thought all he did was swim in money and have sex for fun. But at the moment, I saw beyond that reputation. I saw a little bit. It wasn't because of the money but it was because of the thought.

Right when I was about to get out of the hotel room, I felt him walk towards me and then I was trapped.

I was trapped between him and the door. My back was against his chest and I was wrapped around his warmth. His scent was manly and I wanted to smell it the whole day. He took off his coat and placed it around me, over my shoulder and the rest covering my back.

It covered my bare back. I didn't feel naked anymore.

He kissed my cheek.

I immediately blushed and then he took a few steps backwards to give a space between us and the last sight I saw before exiting the hotel room was his back, and his hand scratching his head.

I didn't know why but I craved to see his beautiful face.

 **Thank you for the heartwarming acceptance I receive for this story. You guys really do encourage me to write. Well, we have the two meet now. This is the first out of the money things they will go through.**

 **Thanks a lot!**

 **And also, I will be very busy so this will be the update for this week.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Margo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **CHRISTIAN**

I couldn't get my mind off of her.

I was in the shower. The water sprinkled from the shower. It ran through my skin. My hair was fresh from the mint shampoo I used. Then, I held on to my dick. I imagined her taking a bath with me. I closed my eyes and saw her blue ones looked to mine with equal lust. I reached for her breasts and fondled with it. I pleasured her there, kissing her everywhere. Then, I use my tongue as a weapon to give her that sensational moment in her most sensitive area-in her sweet pussy.

My hands went up and down, speed faster. I pretended it was her hand and not mine.

My thoughts went wild again. I envisioned her so wet pressed against the wall. Her legs were open as I plunged in and out of her. In and out. In and out. In and out. The shower continued running but I continued to thrust. In and out.

When my jizz came out, I breathed out a sigh and cursed to myself. This was fucked up. I continued my shower and cleaned myself up. Grabbing the towel, I stared at the mirror as if I were a different person.

Something was wrong here. What I did there wasn't _me_. I rarely masturbated because women had the initiative to offer themselves to me. What's worse was that I thought of a specific person while I pleasured myself. Then, I closed my eyes and shook my head over and over again. This couldn't be happening. Especially not with a girl I found through that cheap website.

And it dawned to me, it was the first time I masturbated thinking of the woman's pleasure over my own.

I tossed the towel to the side and knew I was so fucked up.

When the day turned into night time, I was stuck in the worst situation possible: a dinner with the family. Once a month, we had this dinner where everybody's present. Mom wasn't out of the country and Dad's not busy either although he checked his phone from time to time. Even though it was a "family" dinner, it was more of a business meeting.

"How has school been, Christian? You are in your final year now. By the time you graduate, you'll work for the company. And eventually, when Carrick and I retire you will take over the company," Grace told me. She never referred to Carrick as her "husband". She was always just Carrick to her.

Carrick snorted, "If it weren't for your brother running away with that rotten trash, you wouldn't be doing this. He would take over."

Mia and I straightened our backs after hearing that. We pretended we didn't care when all we wanted to do was kill both of them for being so cruel to Elliott. Our brother didn't deserve this.

Grace said casually after wiping the side of her lip with the napkin, "We closed the company he's working in. Sooner or later, he will be back here to ask for help. But it appears that he's fine. Does it have anything to do with you, Christian?"

I looked at her straight into the eyes. She was calm but I knew her blood was boiling.

"I gave him money," I said.

"You shouldn't have. We're adding a million dollars per month to your account. We've done that since you were eighteen. The place you're living in? We gave it to you. Do you want all of that gone?" She threatened and I just smirked.

"Go ahead. Take it away from me. Do you want another son of yours to leave you?"

Mia smiled failed to hide her smile beside me.

Grace grimaced and told Carrick, "You give your son a lesson. He doesn't have manners. Tolerating his brother's embarrassing behaviour doesn't make him any different from him."

She walked out of the dining room and when she was away, Carrick stood up and slapped me across my face. It was so loud that is stung. Mia didn't utter any sound. The hall consisted of the echoes of his slap and nothing else. This wasn't new. Every time we offended our parents, they would slap us. Even at this age.

"You son of a bitch," Carrick said insulting both me and Grace. He walked out too and I just smiled meaninglessly. Times like these made me so envious of Elliott.

Mia spoke with such class, "You're twenty-one and they're still slapping you."

"Last time I checked, you got slapped two weeks ago and you're twenty years old."

She just smiled, "Touché". She took a long sip from the red wine. She did it languidly with all class.

Elliott's the eldest at twenty-two. I followed and then Mia. Although we belonged to an unhappy family, the bright side of it was my siblings. Elliott and I got each other's backs no matter what happens. And, Mia's always there to listen to me.

I looked at my little sister and felt pity for her. She screamed elegance and class. She wore designer clothes and she never wore the same jewelry twice. She lived the dream of every girl but deep inside she's just as empty as I was.

She's married to a man she didn't love. Ricardo Del Mundo. He was ten years older than her and he owned an international auto company. Mia didn't care though. I bet he didn't either. She didn't love him. He didn't love her. It was all for business. Grace and Carrick viewed life as a business.

"How I wish to be Elliott right now," she said in a low voice. We were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Then all of a sudden, she asked, "Who is she?"

I creased my brow at her, "Who is what?"

"The girl you are thinking about"

I rolled my eyes, "Mia, you are delusional. I am not thinking of a girl."

She smiled, "There's something about the glow in your eyes. I could sense it, Christian. Your face is always dark when we meet but now there's this light. There is this positive difference that I couldn't point out."

"That's not true."

"Whoever she is, don't stop thinking of her."

I convinced her that I wasn't thinking of her—of Anastasia. But how could I convince her when I couldn't even convince myself?

 **ANASTASIA**

The T.V. in the hospital room was on. Dad's woken up and he had undergone chemotherapy. The doctor advised that he still couldn't go home. They would need to observe him first. And, I already used the money Christian gave. We didn't have enough for the discharge fee.

I will make a way.

At least, he's laughing now. He was pale, skinny, and bald but he was smiling. Steve Harvey was funny though.

I studied right next to him. I focused on the book and read the scientific names I needed to memorize. But, he would cross my mind from time to time.

Then this was just so wrong on so many levels. He practically purchased me from the website and now I felt an attraction towards him? Attraction? I couldn't even accept that. I shook my head and forced myself to concentrate of my studying.

"Ana?" Dad called.

I turned to look at him, "Dad? Do you need anything?"

He reached out to touch my face and said, "I am so sorry, Ana."

That broke my heart. "Why are you sorry?"

"I am such a burden to you. You shouldn't be working so hard. It should be my obligation. I should be the one who is working hard. You should be focusing on being a doctor alone. I am so sorry," he cried.

I shook my head again and again. This wasn't his fault. I didn't blame him for anything. He's my father and no matter what, I loved him. I wrapped my arms around his fragile shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be sorry, Dad. I love you. Stay strong."

He cried until he fell asleep.

I cried too. I knew he would feel so bad if he found out that I resorted to prostitution just to have him medicated. I wouldn't want him to find out.

This was all too much. I couldn't focus on studying. I closed my book and closed the television as well. Just when I was about to sleep, the doctor came inside the room.

"Good evening, Miss Steele. You were about to sleep? Just here to inform you that your father's doing well after the therapy. He must take his medications religiously, alright? He'll be discharged tomorrow."

"What? How did that happen?"

"Apparently, Miss Steele, your Dad can come here anytime he needs to be. If he needs check-ups or treatment or medication or even follow-ups, he can come here and you won't have to pay for it."

"H-how?"

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, the son of the sponsors of this hospital, funded all his medical needs," he said and my whole world stopped.

My heart soared.

I needed to thank him.

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **The point of this chapter is for you to see the different between Christian and Ana's family.**

 **Thanks a lot for the feedbacks I receive for this story.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Margo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Christian**

My head gets caught in throbbing pain as school got to be so much harder today. Don't get me wrong, I have a certification of high level intelligence coming from the U.S. Department of Education, but I imagine how different it would be if I get to study the major of my choice.

I pour white wine to my glass and shook it with my hands. I sarcastically laughed to myself when I remembered how I tried to leave the business major to study broadcast communications, but Grace and Carrick threatened to close the Communications Department of River Intersect University.

Then, I thought of what could be worse that my not getting the major I'd really like. Teachers will lose jobs, students will suffer due to the abrupt closure, and the university will lose one of its legs.

I sarcastically laughed on my own and took a drink.

My nights have always been like this. I live in this bachelor's pad given by my parents and I drink a glass or two of wine per night. My coat's on the couch and my ties hanged loose, the two top buttons of my shirt open, and my hair scruffy. Yes, I was a mess.

But unlike the other nights, I had something to look forward to tonight. I checked my gold Audemars Piguet watch and it seemed like time was too slow. I just can't wait for her to barge in my door and let me lie with her for the night.

As I took out another glass and poured white wine again, my heart clenched as I thought of how difficult life must be for her. They were already impoverished for heaven's sake and now her father just got sick. Without any doubts, I paid for everything. In fact, I paid for advance.

This feeling I have—the need to help her, the strange amount of ache when I knew about her pain, it made me feel weird. It almost didn't feel right at all.

I heard the knock on my door and it was as if my heart couldn't contain itself beneath my chest. Oh fuck, I sounded like a pussy. I immediately stopped whatever I was feeling.

She was in for service tonight. This shouldn't have any emotions involved. I told myself, "Christian, fucker, you must remember this: the girl you're with tonight is a prostitute. Yes, she may be a virgin but the fact that you got her from the website meant that she's still a prostitute."

I walked across the room to open the door and there she was dressed so simply. Her brown dress looked like a rug when compared to Mia's clothes. Still, I don't think anybody can be as beautiful as she was. Her blue eyes shone and her smile reminded me of an angel's.

This was getting out of hand.

I cleared my throat and said, "Good evening, Miss Steele. Wine?"

She shook her head and said sweetly, "No, thanks."

Even her voice was too angelic. It was irresistible.

"Oh, well, suit yourself then . . ." I went back to the kitchen counter to spill the wine. From my back, I heard her footsteps and her voice was shaking but she wasn't scared.

"Mr. Grey, I would to thank you for the help you've given me and my father. You don't know how much it means to us. You just . . . you just saved his life. You just save our lives. You are such a good person, Christian. Thank you."

I rolled my eyes at that. That's the first time somebody told me that I'm a good person. Not even Grace or Carrick thought of that. Also, she seemed like we were friends who just helped each other out. Well, this is business and we should act professional. Again, there shouldn't be any emotions involved or else everybody's life would become a disaster.

I emptied my glass of wine before turning around to face her.

"What makes you think it was a help?"

"W-what?"

"Have you forgotten? We're here for your services. I paid it for your service."

A hint of hurt flashed in her eyes. She blushed embarrassed. _Fuck you, Christian. Look at what you did to her!_

But of course, I knew this was the right thing to do. No emotions. No emotions. I had to repeat that over and over again. It was bad enough that Elliott married a woman who didn't do something that was categorized to "indecency". They would react a million times harsher if they found out I'm going to be with somebody who came from the website.

I grabbed her by the hand and led her to my room. There was an electrifying current that passed between the two of us. This woman is the only one who gave me a hard-on just by holding her hand.

When we entered my room, her eyes innocently roamed around the place almost as if she was familiarizing every space.

Then, I grabbed her almost too harshly. She yelped. I was embracing her from behind and we were facing the full length-mirror.

Unlike the first night we met, there wasn't any fear in her eyes anymore. It was just nervousness. My lips found their way beside her ear and I whispered, "Anastasia, do you want this? Do you want me to touch you here?"

My hands roamed all over her sides. She nodded, her breath gradually becoming unstable.

"How about here? Would you like me to touch you here?"

My hands reached for her breasts and they felt so soft. That moment I wanted to just tear her entire dress off and attack her naked boobs with my hands and mouth but I wanted to turn her on and tease her further.

"Y-yes," she was breathless. I smiled to myself. She's in to it now.

And finally, my left hand cupped her pussy and she whimpered in pleasure.

"And here, touch you here. Do you like it when I do this?"

She didn't answer.

"Anastasia, answer me!" I demanded.

"Mr. Grey, yes, touch me but please don't . . ." she begged. I understood. I wasn't selfish to take that away from her against her will.

"I will pleasure you with my fingers, alright? Don't worry. I won't have sex with you yet," I whispered to her ear. I felt her relax. Then, I unzipped her dress and it fell down the floor. Then I hurriedly took her bra and panties off and there she stood completely naked before me. Staring at her reflection, I've never seen anyone look so beautiful.

"You're beautiful . . ." It was as if my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Mr. Grey—"

"Christian. You call me Christian."

"Christian—"

The moment she uttered my name, I just lost it, my finger touched her slit and she moaned out in pleasure. I guided it up and down her clit. Her legs were starting wobble and her face was in pure ecstasy. She was closing her eyes and her mouth was open. Shit! I could watch her expression all day long.

I was getting hard so I opened my pants and pulled my boxers down with my free hand, and the other not stopping her pleasure. I pressed my cock against her ass and I grinded it while my finger never stops pleasuring her wet folds.

"You're so wet. Who are you wet for?"

"Y-you," she breathed out.

Then, I guided her to open her legs further. I inserted my finger all the way inside her vagina and she screamed in both pain and pleasure. My other hand squeezed her tits, the right and left one taking turns. Of course, I give it the same attention.

I knew she was close. I added another finger and turned up the speed. In and out. In and out. It was so fast. She was so close. She arched her back, both of her arms extend to her front so her two hands were pressed against the mirror.

"Open your eyes," I told her.

She didn't listen.

"Shit, Anastasia, open your eyes," I demanded this time.

Then, she looked at us. She looked at how pleasured we were. Then, I felt her come in my fingers. After a few seconds I came behind her as well.

Our gazes were locked in the reflection of the mirror filled with lust and the afterglow of that electrifying connection. I pulled my fingers out of her pussy and she stared as I licked them whole—licking her salty come, feeling her taste.

She was tired so I led her to the bed. She was lying on her front and automatically fell asleep. She was tired after that? Well, considering she never done that before. Well, has she? Wait, why the fuck do I even care?

I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I grabbed a tissue to clean myself and when I looked into the mirror, I saw myself with a hard expression.

I pointed to the man before me, "You! No emotions with her, alright?"

Then, I went back to the bed. I lied right next to her, on my front too. I don't know but she was sleeping soundly. I guess she was tired of school as well. Taking up a medical course is not a joke. It requires a lot of time and energy. She was sleeping soundly and she just looked so peaceful. I stared at her face and sure enough she wasn't like the supermodel bitches I did before but she was just so beautiful. Nothing about her wasn't pretty at all.

Her eyes, her nose, her lips . . . oh her lips. I wanted to do something that I have never done with all the girls before. I wanted to kiss her. Sure I kissed someone but if I wanted sexual activities to be casual then there shouldn't be any kiss involved. I pushed the thought away. No, I am not going to kiss her.

I just did another first time: I cuddled her. My arms wrapped around her sleeping frame. It just felt . . . right.

And then, she snored.

I laughed to myself.

She snored loudly now and I smiled for a reason I realized: this was the first time I've laughed in a long while.

I kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

 **ANASTASIA**

He was a great person. He had a good heart.

That's what I thought of when I woke up to his cherubic face. The sunlight painted his face so bright. His face was the best daybreak I've seen in my entire life.

He wrapped his arms around me and I found myself clinging to him. I breathed his scent. We were both naked underneath his sheets and it felt right. I blushed when I thought of last night. I didn't know I was capable to feel that way.

When the sunlight grows brighter, his sleeping face became more beautiful. My fingertips touch his copper hair.

I thanked him last night and he said hurtful words in return but I didn't believe him. Something about the way he touched me and looked at me made me believe that he really wanted to help me out. And it wasn't all about this "service".

I freed myself from his grasp and gave myself a bath. I put on the same brown dress from last night and thought that I should cook some breakfast. I opened his fridge and as expected, it was full. And by the looks of it, these are high quality products too.

Dad always loved my Eggs Benedict and Bacon so I did the same recipe. I also prepared two cups of coffee.

Then I saw that he was headed downstairs and he's already dressed up—suits and tie for the business majors department. He paused on his tracks when he saw me and the breakfast I prepared.

"What is this?"

"Good morning, C-Christian. I made breakfast for us."

I assumed that he would get mad because I touched his kitchen but he wasn't. He had this odd expression when he looked at the food I prepared. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

We were eating face to face and he remained quiet.

"Christian, don't you like the food?"

He didn't answer. He still went dazed.

"Uhm . . . Christian?"

His voice sounded strange when he answered, "Nobody prepared breakfast for me before."

"What?" I whispered.

He had the strangest smile when he shared, "Grace, my mother never cooked for me. Maids would cook for me and chefs and . . . no one's ever done this. No one cooked for me because they just wanted to."

I didn't know how to answer. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He was different now. Looking at him from afar before, I thought he had the perfect life but the truth was . . . he's lonely, beyond lonely.

Christian was thinking deeply. He was lost in thought. He seemed overwhelmed. I didn't say a word. When we were done eating, I took both of our plates to wash it in the sink. While I did, I gasped.

Because that was when I realized that what I felt for him was real. And no matter how hard I try not to fall in love, I was starting to.

He turned me around to press his lips against mine.

He kissed me. I kissed him back. It was innocent, not a hint of sexual tension just like last night.

That kiss? It was perfect.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews and for the follows and favorites. Ana and Christian have a long way to go.**

 **See you next week for another update.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Margo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **ANASTASIA**

We're back at home and Dad's watching TV. It is not like the flat screens we see in stores. It's this old-school TV with an antenna to keep the reception from blurring. Still, it wasn't clear. The colors seemed too saturated and sometimes the faces get faded. But anyhow, my Dad still laughs. The comedy show's on. Dad watches it thoroughly so he won't break the news.

"Hey, why don't you enjoy the movie, little girl?"

"Dad, I am studying."

He's resting on our worn-out sofa while I am on the floor burying my nose to my thick biology book. We have a quiz coming up next week and I have to study in advance.

"Ana, you know what? You have to watch TV every once in a while. Keep your old man company. Let's laugh together."

"You know how hard biology is Dad. I have to get used to always studying because medical school is going to be a busier and crazier."

Dad smiled, "You know what? Back when I was in school, I studied but I dated. I swear, I looked like James Dean and girls were fainting because of my hotness."

"Ew," I told him. I imagined a black and white film where Dad is young and a lot of girls were going after him. That's . . . weird. I don't tell him this but when I imagine his younger self, I imagine him to be a nerdy scientist who can't get a girl to prom. I'm sure he will kill me once I tell him that.

He raised his brow, "Ew? Why? Don't you believe your Dad's a hunk?"

I shook my head and he gave me those puppy dog eyes.

That made me laugh. This is what I loved about him. He just came out from the hospital and he still looked sick and I knew he wasn't one hundred percent well but he still managed to be positive and to bring out the joy in everything. Putting myself in the website was something I'll never regret. I think of that every time I look at him.

I smiled, "Whatever, Dad." I continued studying. But truth to be told, I couldn't concentrate at all. Christian would always cross my mind. When he crosses my mind, he stays there and my heart would tell me that it's right. He kissed me yesterday morning and it felt like the whole world just stopped. I forgot about where he met me. I forgot about where he got me. It was just him and me and no one else in this world. When I thought of what we did, I didn't feel disrespected. I wanted it so much. I wanted to touch him—every inch of his skin. My body was aching for him. We did those "activities" in front of my mirror and when we looked into each other's eyes, I could sense that felt something more for me.

Could it be that he is falling for me in the same way I'm falling for him?

"Who's the boy?" Dad asked all of a sudden.

"What boy?" I got a lump on my throat.

He grew so serious and my heart skipped because of fear. Oh no, he's going to get mad at me. He said, "Don't go nonchalant on me, little girl. You're dating someone, huh? You've been zoned out for days now. You aren't focusing. You pretend that you study but you are thinking of somebody."

His voice raised, "ANA!" His eyes were wide and I knew he was going to snap at me.

"Dad, let me explain—"

"That's terrific!"

My jaw dropped. Uhh . . . what?

"You have a boyfriend now? Finally! My daughter's getting a life!"

"D-dad?" Was this really Dad? I was stunned.

He laughed, "I mean, when your Mom was still alive, we kind of expect that you won't get a boyfriend. We always thought that you're not appealing, that's why nobody wanted to date you."

Okay, now he was crossing the line. I grabbed the small pillow and threw it to him. He was laughing and I was too. Our tummies hurt and I kept on hitting him with the pillow. I wanted to hit him harder so I sat next to him. This time, Dad wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the temples.

"Your mother and I were just joking, Ana. You are the most beautiful girl in the entire universe."

I smiled at that.

Then, there was a knock coming from our door. That's strange. It's almost seven in the evening and we have a visitor? Last time I checked, we don't get visitors at all.

I stood up and walked to the door. It's a bit far from where Dad was sitting. As soon as I opened the door, my heart flew . . . I think all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. It was Christian. He gave me a confident smile. His hair was neatly kempt and he was wearing a charcoal colored suit. His white shirt underneath had the two buttons open, giving me a view of his perfectly structured collarbone. He was handsome and I wanted nothing more but to kiss him.

But then again, fear sank in.

"Christian, what are you doing here? My Dad is here and—"

"You are very welcoming to your guest, aren't you?" He smirked playfully.

"No, Christian. I mean . . . if you are here to tell my Dad about the website please just don't because—"

"Why would I tell him about the website?" His brows furrowed.

"Huh? Then why are you here?"

"I am here because I missed you," he said it so straightforwardly that I didn't have the time to catch my breath.

"C-Christian . . ."

He rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically to himself, "Yeah, I know. It's pretty stupid. Fuck! Why did I even come here? Why did I even tell you that?"

"Uhm—"

"Hello. Good evening. I am Ray Steele."

Oh no. I looked behind me and my Dad's already there. He was smiling at Christian.

"Good evening, Sir. I am Christian Grey." Christian said politely.

"Are you Anastasia's boyfriend? We were just talking about you."

"Dad, no—"

"Yes, I am her boyfriend," he said completely shaking my world. My eyes widened at that. What the hell is going on?

"Whoa! Nice to meet you, boy! Ana, let your visitor come inside. Why are you so rude?"

Christian then looked at me with a mocking smile, "Yeah, why are you so rude?"

This was unbelievable. One minute I was studying then Christian's here introducing himself to Dad as my boyfriend! I wasn't even aware that he was my boyfriend. He was my . . . client.

"C-come inside," I whispered and just like that, I watched Christian get close to Dad. They ate what's left of the pasta I made while they got to know each other. They sat on our old sofa while I continued to sit on the ground. I watched them get engaged in conversations, jumping from one topic to another.

Christian told Dad about their family business and they were so rich but Dad didn't care at all. He just talked as if Christian's a normal college boy.

"Where are your bodyguards?"

"I pay them to leave me alone. They keep me covered from my parents. The head bodyguard feels like family to me so he's more loyal to me than he is to my parents," he said in such a cool way.

Then, when the news started playing on TV, the two really got along so well. I could tell Christian was really interested with current events. They were discussing deeply about politics as Dad shared his point of view and Christian looked very interested. He seemed to be taking notes in his mind just like what a journalist would do. That's when I realized, he could be a media man and not a businessman.

"Ana, sit with us. C'mon, your boyfriend is here. Don't be like that. You can study all night long tonight. Go ahead."

I rolled my eyes at Dad. I didn't even know that he would be this excited when he knew I was in a "relationship". Christian was on Dad's left so I sat on his right side.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Dad, what now?"

"I am your Dad and he is your boyfriend. Go sit with your boyfriend." I looked at Christian and he couldn't keep himself from smiling so wide. I hesitantly stood up and sat right next to Christian while watching the news.

There it was—his warmth and scent, the home I didn't expect. Just by sitting next to him, I was already falling so fast. I was breathless.

While talking to Dad about the weather report, his hands reached out to mine and he tenderly slipped his fingers to the spaces between mine. He did so softly almost like he was afraid to break me or I would let go. I wrapped my fingers around his and that's when he looked at me and I gave him a soft smile.

He gave me one too.

He's so beautiful.

He should smile often.

When the news show was done, I thought Dad was done playing Cupid but he made me shake my head even faster when he said, "Christian, it's eight and Ana has this habit of going to the park for fresh air. It just takes thirty minutes maximum so go with her."

Christian beamed, "Sure, Ray."

"Make sure she comes home safely, okay?"

I was dazed. What? Is this really Dad? What happened to him? Christian and I went out of the apartment room and I shot my Dad a gun symbol from my hand and he just laughed. This seemed so weird.

The park was located just across our apartment building and it wasn't the prettiest park so it barely had people there. Christian and I walked awkwardly together. I eyed him from head to toe and I just realized how he looked so handsome when walked with his hands in his pocket.

"You're cold," he mentioned.

"Huh?" Damn! I forgot to wear my coat.

He silently took off his coat and put it on my shoulders, just like what he did on the first time I had my service with him when I wore that revealing dress.

We continued walking and I broke the awkward silence when I questioned, "Did you really come here because you miss me or because you're just bored?"

"You think I came here because I was bored." he said coldly as he looked at nothing.

"Yes," I confirmed.

He looked at me and his eyes were as grey as the moon above us, "I miss you, Ana."

No words came out from my mouth.

Christian then opened a conversation, "I like your father. He is a kind man."

"He is, Christian. Very. He didn't give me the world but I couldn't have asked for more."

"Tell me more," he was so interested. In fact, he looked so eager to know more about my family. There was this sentimental gaze found in his eyes and I couldn't fathom what they really are. He looked like he was wishing to have my life but that's impossible. Our apartment wasn't even as half as comfortable as his.

"The truth is I am adopted. I was two years old when he and my Mom, Karla found me crying, starving, and lost in the streets. They brought me to the police and eventually to the childcare center and no one claimed me. Then, they didn't want to leave me there. They adopted me and treated me like their own daughter."

Christian's face softened when I told him our story.

"I long for a love like theirs," I shared dreamily. "Mom chose to marry him even though she knew that he couldn't give her a child. Then, Dad never thought of marrying after Mom died. He told me that she won't mind waiting for him in heaven.

Yes, my life is difficult. I don't have the same luxury as you do, but Mom and Dad? They're all my luxuries combined. They took me in when no one wanted me. They saved me from starving in the streets. I used to watch them dance when I was a child. They dance to 'Yesterday Once More' by The Carpenters. Mom's arms are on Dad's shoulders while his were placed on her waist."

When I said that, Christian took a step closer to me almost like there was no space between us. Our eyes are locked together and the tension between us was rising. He guided my hands as he placed it on top of both his shoulders. Then, I felt him release a serene breath when he placed his hands on my waist.

"Christian, what are you doing?"

Then under that lamppost by the fourth bench of the park, he sang, "When I was young, I'd listen to the radio waiting for my favorite songs. When they'd play, I'll sing along . . . ah na na?" He forgot the lyrics and I laughed.

I danced with him and listen to him as he just hummed the tune of the song. Our bodies moved to the slow beat of the song that made me believe in love.

Christian got back in track with the chorus, "Every sha-la-la-la, every whoa-oa-oa still shines. Every shing-a-ling-a-ling that they're starting to sing, so fine. When they get to the part where he's breaking her heart, it would really make me cry. Just like before, it's yesterday once more."

He even spun me around in the middle of the song and I just felt the moment with him. We didn't care about some people who passed by. I just treasured this one moment with him.

When the song was over, our dancing position turned into an embrace.

"Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"I miss you too," I said. With that, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. Our lips moved together in sync. His hands on my back were so tight it brought me closer to him. His tongue begged for entrance and who was I not to grant it? Our tongues danced so well together just like what we did a while ago.

When we pulled away, he kissed me on my forehead.

That was the moment I believed he's falling the same as I am.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have received a lot of messages telling me how good this story is. And I couldn't thank you more. What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Thanks a lot!**

 **Margo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **ANASTASIA**

Class was about to end in a few minutes and our professor was absolutely pissed off as he smashed the pile of test papers on his table. Some even flew outside the window. He wasn't really the most patient teacher in this college.

"C'mon, ladies and gents. Didn't I teach you well? What is wrong here? Is biology really that hard for you? C'mon! I am looking at future doctors. Your answers? You might as well be just quack doctors."

Everyone seemed very disappointed. I was slightly nervous but I told myself that I got nothing to be afraid of. I studied really hard as soon as Christian left our apartment last night. Then, my heart fluttered at the memories we made by the park. That was the dance my mother and father did. It was the moment I believed in love—true love.

And that kiss? I could feel a little hesitance at first but the desire was so overwhelming. I thought of him. I thought of Christian and me. It just felt right. His eyes were so grey they reminded me of a hurricane everybody's raising their warning signs of. The way he held my hand also told me that he'll hold on to me for as long as I need him too.

Am I crazy? This is all happening way too fast. But does love have to be slow?

"Miss Steele!" I escaped my daydreaming when our professor called my name. My heart stopped. Oh no. What did I do wrong? Did I have the lowest score? Did I mess it up when I thought I did my best? He was glaring at me and I felt like I could melt in an instant.

"Yes, Sir?" My voice was low. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jack Hyde giving me a smirk. It was like he's getting ready for a celebration because our professor's going to kill me alive.

Our teacher took me by surprise when he said in an emotionless tone, "Congratulations! You're the only one who passed the long quiz."

Then my jaw dropped. My cheeks flushed. In that moment, the fire in me became alive. It is like I saw a vision before me. I was in a white laboratory coat and a stethoscope was hanging by my neck. In that moment, I felt like it was really within reach—and possible to achieve just as long as I kept going.

That vision turned into something more. I was a doctor and Christian was with me. He was dancing with me, to the rhythm of The Carpenters. His lips very close to my ear as he whispers every word.

"Class, you are dismissed. See your dumbass brains next week. Well, except Anastasia. She is the only smartass here." With those parting words, he exits the classroom and everyone asked me how I did it and what tips can I give them to pass the next long quiz.

In my peripheral view, I saw Jack Hyde smiling at me. It was off though. There was something in his eyes that felt so dangerous. I was afraid but I looked away. Right now, I want to feel this moment.

During lunch time, I ate fast and proceeded to studying in the library. With what has happened in the classroom this morning, I was more driven to make my dreams come true. Anastasia Rose Steele, M.D. I am ready to meet you!

I buried my nose on the thick books. I was concentrating on the different scientific names and functions when I felt Jose sit across me. I looked up and he was there, looking very nervous with a rose at hand.

"Hey, whoa! What's that?"

"It's a rose," he plainly replied placing the rose in the table. It was lying between the two of us.

I rolled my eyes, "I know it is a rose but why do you have it?"

He nervously replied, "Listen, Leila Williams is so gorgeous. She's gorgeous not because she's gorgeous but her inner beauty is gorgeous. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I smiled, "You like her?"

Jose grinned shyly, "Yes, I do and I have a problem."

"She doesn't like you back?"

"Hey! No! Of course, not! We don't know about that yet. Why are you so negative?"

I smiled innocently at him and encouraged, "Don't be afraid, Jose. Leila is going to appreciate the rose you'll give her."

"That is not the problem. The problem is that my poem is not good."

Well, Leila Williams really is a beautiful girl. She wasn't the typical beautiful girl who would wear designer clothes and hang out with cheerleaders. She's an art appreciator. She's the college paper's editor-in-chief. In fact, I've read some of her poems and I was amazed. It was beyond what I expected. Jose's going to have trouble impressing her especially in the poetry department.

"Let me read your poem," I asked.

He handed me a yellow piece of paper and his messy handwriting made me dizzy. Well, I got dizzier when I read his poem.

 _ **Oh dear Leila**_

 _ **I love you like hella**_

 _ **I don't love you like a fella**_

 _ **I don't love Isabella**_

"Who is Isabella?" I was confused.

"It rhymes," he shrugged.

"You know what, I will help you out."

"Oh good!" He gave me another yellow paper and a blue pen. He instructed me that it has to be about a man who has fallen in love before and swore not to again because he got hurt. But when he met her, he was willing to be hurt over again.

I wasn't a poet but when I thought of Christian, the words just came rushing in. It seemed like they were pumped from my heart and travelled with my blood and passing through my veins. Each stroke of the blue ink was pictures of the moments we've shared and I can't help but smile because the second stanza was all about Christian.

"What the fuck?!" My back straightened up as he stood before me. I immediately placed the yellow paper inside my pocket. Everyone in the library stared at us as his huge and angry voice grabbed their attentions.

Christian was standing before us carrying a bouquet of roses. His face was red and he looked like he wanted to murder Jose. I stared at his free hand and they turned into a fist. The veins were showing and any minute by now, he could punch my friend.

"Hi Christian Grey! Uhm . . . what's up?"

His voice was cold and still when he replied, "I came here to give Anastasia a bouquet. Everyone was talking about how she's the only one who passed the hardest long quiz. I wanted to surprise her—to congratulate her and this is what I get?"

Jose shot me a confused glance.

"You two are fucking dating!" He screamed as he threw the bouquet forcefully to the ground.

Then, that hit me. There was a rose on the table and it looked like Jose and I were having a blissful romantic noon date in the library. I opened my mouth to explain but Christian grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out of the library. His grip was tight and it slightly hurt. I complained but he didn't listen.

"Hey, don't hurt her!"

"Stay the fuck out of this!" Christian screamed with a terrorizing tone.

Then, everyone stared as we practically marched outside of school. I was about to complain to Christian but I saw Jack again. He wore that evil smile again. I was scared.

Christian and I reached his car and he didn't hesitate to bring me inside. He took the driver's seat and angrily placed my seatbelt right at its place before he drove like a maniac.

"Slow down, Christian! Slow down!"

Christian didn't listen. He drove furiously and stopped when we were in the middle of nowhere. He stopped the car in the middle of the road where no one passed nor drove by. There were just pine trees all around. He took my seatbelts off and dragged me out of the car.

"Weren't you there last night?! Weren't you there?!"

He was beyond angry as he sat me on the hood of the car and kissed my lips ferociously. Our lips were moving fast and passionately. I was taking in all the anger that he felt. I knew I should be scared or afraid but I couldn't. It turned me on instead. Our tongues battled together and I was pulling his hair.

"Weren't you there?! Weren't you there?!" He kept repeating.

Then, he unbuttoned my pants and slid them down with my panties until they're in the level of my ankles. He opened my legs and I knew that he was completely turned on by how wet I was. He knelt before me and my eyes widened. What's this? Why was he kneeling down?

There were tons of questions in my mind but when his tongue spread all across slit, I moaned out loud. I was screaming his name. I was being ravaged by his tongue. It swirled slowly, languidly, circling around and it went fast paced.

I was high—extremely high. My knees ached to be pressed together because of the extreme ecstasy, his head kept moving up and down and my fingers dug through his hair.

I almost saw heaven. I came and he didn't stop licking until he made sure that he tasted everything. Nothing's left.

He stood up and helped me pull up my pants. We were both breathing when he tenderly pressed his lips to mine. I tasted me. Then his lips tenderly kissed my forehead.

"Weren't you there? Weren't you there when I told your father that I am your boyfriend?"

I wrapped my arms around him and assured, "I was there, Christian. I was there."

"You were?" He whispered.

"Yes," I pulled back to look at his eyes and said, "I am yours."

"You are mine," he said possessively.

I whispered, "I am yours".

There was still distrust. He seemed so afraid.

"Is that true? It that true what you said? That you are mine? Because if it is not, I could fucking kill myself! The thought of you not being mine . . . makes me don't want to live at all."

I breathed deeply and took the yellow paper out of my pocket.

"Christian, Jose and I have been good friends because we're under the same scholarship. He likes Leila Williams. The rose was for her. He asked me to help him write a poem but when I wrote this poem, I thought of you."

I handed him the yellow paper and he took all the time in the world to read it. He read it over and over again and I'm sure time travelled so slowly. He was staring at it for so long.

"Christian?"

He was wordless. He just pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

"You are mine, Ana and I am yours."

I kissed him again feeling each word of the poem I wrote:

 **I dig myself a foxhole when love's bullet showers like rain**

 **Because in Cupid's warzone, I always wound up in pain**

 **When love's here, then love's gone—gone blasting like grenade,**

 **I was in war shock**

 **I'll never fall in love again**

 **But then his eyes were lightning, I didn't see the warning signs**

 **But then his voice was a whisper, it quieted the gunfire at night**

 **When love's gone, then love comes back—comes back like a loaded gun,**

 **I let it point to my chest**

 **Ready, Aim, Fire!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Christian's Jealous, eh?**

 **Thank you so much for such positive responses. Thank you for the 35 reviews last chapter.**

 **Hope you liked the poem! If you read my previous works, I am fond of writing poems. In fact, I am a poet before I got to write long stories.**

 **Thanks a lot guys!**

 **Margo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Christian**

"Whoa! You seriously gonna pay me this much, you rich sucker? Like damn son!" Dean was beyond excited over the phone and I wasn't amused.

"I already added the five thousand dollars to your account. Now please take Ana off your website. Get her off there!" It wasn't a request. It was a command.

"Ay-eye Captain!" Dean joked but I didn't laugh. As soon as he assured me, I shut my phone off and tossed it to the side of the bed. I grabbed the piece of paper from my bedside table and reread the poem she wrote for me.

I've been holding this piece of paper for so long that it crumpled in my fist. I clutch it to my chest, near to my heart—to where she is. I rolled my eyes at that corny shit. When did I turn out to be this loser who sounded like a person that came from a soap opera?

Lying down my bed, it felt so cold. I needed her to be with me, I needed her beside me. I bet she didn't know that I've found the true meaning of home when she's in my arms. My goodness! I was wrapped around her fingers and it's getting so bad. I didn't even have the time to think my actions through.

I was uncontrollable when we were in the library. I didn't care about anyone else watching. All I knew was that my eyes saw red the moment she and Jose were together. It was like I could kill him with my bare hands.

Ana and I didn't meet in a decent way but it doesn't mean that I don't respect her. I was so disgusted of myself because when I saw her with him, I believed that she was really a prostitute for a second. Then, I remembered . . . she's not like that and she will never be. I accused the two of them maliciously and I thought I disrespected her. I was torn. I didn't know what to do. Guilt consumed me.

Without second thoughts, I grabbed my phone and dialled her number.

"Hello Christian," her cherubic voice answered.

"Ana, hey," I breathed.

"Hey . . ." she whispered.

I sighed before saying, "Ana, I called to apologize to you. You don't deserve what I did in the library."

"I thought we cleared that out?" she asked innocently.

I shook my head and said, "I am sorry because I thought . . . I thought . . . he was your _customer_."

"W-what do you mean?"

I started to worry, "Listen, Ana, I am telling you this because I want our relationship to be truthful and honest." Then I couldn't control my voice anymore. It cracked in between the sentences: "I thought he got you from the website. I thought you were with him because of that. I felt so disgusted with myself for thinking of you that way."

She didn't answer and it made my heart beat so much faster because of fear.

"I don't deserve you, Ana. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. You are different from all the girls I've been with and I shouldn't have done that to you. Ana, are you still on the line?"

She cleared her throat and asked, "Yeah, I am." I shut my eyes at that. I could imagine her crying at their place now.

"I'm sorry," I desperately said.

"So you were jealous because you thought he was my customer? You didn't feel jealous because you have feelings for me?"

I was taken aback. "No, of course not! I was jealous in every possible way! Ana, I don't want anyone else to have you. I . . . I can't explain how you make me feel. But if you don't feel the same way then I completely understand because I don't deserve you-"

"Shhh . . .Christian, shhh…" She hushed me and calmed my soul.

"Ana," I mentioned her name.

"I have to admit that I am hurt because you thought of that for a second but I cannot blame you. We met that way so it's impossible for you to not think dirtily of me. But let me tell you this, Christian: I feel the same way about you and you deserve me."

My heart stopped. What the hell is this woman doing to me?

"I don't know what your life story is. I don't know what you've been through in the past but I do know the fact that you deserve love."

My chest heaved at that. I couldn't speak at all.

We were talking over the phone and it wasn't the most ideal way to tell her everything I went through but even just her voice gave me the comfort. It gave me the assurance that she's worth my trust.

"I don't want to be a businessman," I admitted.

"What do you want to be?"

"A broadcast journalist," I said and then it began.

I told Ana about my childhood and how my father and mother would always control every single bit of my actions. I told her about that time in elementary when I came home with a 98 in my exams. They burned all of my comic books in front of me. They said I should have gotten 100. I was forced to be perfect. I was forced to do everything they told me to do. I was never good enough.

I also shared how Elliott was suffering right now because Mom and Dad are doing everything they can so he can come back to them. I told Ana how my parents want Elliott to leave Ava and Kate so that he could take over the business. I told her about Mia being stuck in an unhappy marriage because she was forced to marry that man when she's supposed to enjoy life being young.

I told her how unfair life was.

"It's unfair. And tell you what, Ana, when I went to your apartment and met Ray, I envied you. I wanted a father like him."

She was silent still.

"Yeah . . . uhm . . . that's that."

"Thank you, Christian," she said.

"For what?"

"For trusting me," she answered.

That's when a sincere smile formed across my face, "I trust you, Ana."

Two days later, I was called by Mom for dinner. Mia was bored so I brought her with me. We were in an Italian restaurant where every menu served was worth more than a thousand dollars. I smiled to myself. If I would take Ana here, she'll do everything to drag me outside so we'll just eat hotdogs in buns.

"You're thinking of her again." My sister's voice when she stated that fact.

"Yes, I am," I smiled.

My ever classy sister took a sip from the champagne glass and gracefully placed it on top of the table. She fit this place. The place was dim with just the right amount of yellow lights. The relaxing music filled the air as the pianist played his piece. Waiters and waitresses moved with such class. Mia surely made this place look more luxurious. She was wearing a long black dress and layered to it was a white fur coat. Her hands were covered in gloves. As I stare at my sister, I couldn't help but feel proud. People think she's high maintenance or arrogant but truthfully, she's thoughtful, humble, and compassionate.

I was startled when she handed me a long rectangle box from her clutch.

"What's this?" I took it from her hand and opened it. What's inside was a golden watch with tiny bits of yellow topaz.

"Give it to her," she said.

I smiled at that.

Mia added, "Tell her I say thank you for making my brother happy."

I pinched her cheek and gave her a loud kiss on the forehead before placing the box inside my coat's pocket.

"Ew! Don't do that again," she said still in a classy tone.

I shrugged and playfully punched her shoulder. Damn, I miss picking on my little sister.

But the mood was killed when Grace arrived and my brows arched when Gia Matteo was with her. Mia and I stared at each other. We knew that Grace didn't want Elliott to marry Kate because she planned out the whole wedding with Gia Matteo. Things got very dramatic when Elliott left Gia on the altar and ran away with Kate.

But what's she doing here now?

The two women took a seat before us and Grace was the one who spoke first, "Gia, I am sure you already know Christian and Mia. If you could not recall, these trash are my children. The two of them, exactly."

My sister and I pretended that we didn't hear anything. Gia, on the other hand, laughed like it was a funny joke.

Grace didn't waste time at all. She looked at Mia and said, "What kind of wife are you? You let your husband spend millions for his mistress? It's okay for him to have another woman but to spend that much money? Mia, you could have turned that millions into a capital for a new business. Your head's empty, isn't it? Such stupidity!"

I almost lashed out on her but Mia took a hold of my hand and told me that she's okay.

Out of the three of us, Mia's the one who is totally inclined with business. But it's been a tradition that no woman shall be the head of the company because men are better leaders. Grace is the CEO of her own company because that's in the contract with the arranged marriage to Carrick. She would tell us in front of him, "I wouldn't have married Carrick if I couldn't rule the company."

Then, Grace's attention focused on me, "You, Christian, you other trash. You think I don't know about what you did in the school library two days ago? If I weren't busy then I would have met you that day. You're lucky that I haven't decided to do a background check on that girl."

After that, Grace dropped a bomb that made me go ballistic. Not even Mia can control me now.

"After you graduate, you are to marry Gia."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed on top of my lungs. The piano stopped. Everybody stopped eating and they were staring at us.

Gia answered with a smug smile, "Lower your voice, Christian. You are too excited! Yes, we're going to be married and it's going to be a blast. Congratulations to you because you are engaged to someone like me, the hottest architect of the state."

I stared at Grace and Gia before laughing so loudly it hurt my stomach almost to the point of cutting it open.

"Christian, this is not funny. Stop laughing and—" Grace tried to relent me but everybody screamed at what I did next. I flipped the entire table out of too much anger and the food flew and dropped all over the two bitches. The table was upside down, all the plates, glass, and bowls broken.

I spitefully declare through my teeth, "I will never marry Gia Matteo. Never ever. Grace, I may be a "trash" but I don't take recycled objects!" Mia took off her gloves and clapped her hands swiftly at me.

I walked out of the restaurant and knew who to go to.

 **I missed writing in his point of view.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Margo.**


End file.
